Divided By Blood
by brasexbradamxchadam
Summary: Bree and Chase are missing, and Adam & Mr. Davenport find Bree and Chase's capsules and Bree's mission suit destroyed with pools of blood everywhere. Who could possibly done this and will Adam & Mr. Davenport figure it out before it's too late? CONTAINS VIOLENCE, RAPE AND COURSE LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Vanished**

~I don't own Lab Rats~

* * *

**Adam's POV:**

I come home from school and see Mr. Davenport in the kitchen, stirring his coffee in his personalized "Daven-mug" with his face on it. That guy's ego needs a reality check.

But now wasn't time to think about Mr. Davenport's gigantic ego. I needed to talk to him about Bree and Chase.

"Hey, Mr. Davenport. Where are Bree and Chase? Leo told me you left them leave early from school. Did they go on a mission without me?" I questioned him.

"What are you talking about, Adam? I never took Bree and Chase out of school. I've been at one of my other facilities for the whole day," Mr. Davenport replied, "Doesn't seem like them – and when I mean 'them', I mean Chase – to leave school without letting me know. Something's going on."

"Maybe they're in the lab. That's the only place that both of them will go together," I said, which was true. Since Chase wouldn't want to be at Caitlyn or Owen's house and Bree wouldn't want to go to the library or the museum.

Mr. Davenport and I head down to the lab. When we enter, we find a bunch of papers spattered with what I think is blood across the floor, Bree and Chase's capsule was completely shattered with pools of blood surrounding them, and Bree's mission suit tattered to shreds and coated with even more blood. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A gathering of thoughts flooded my mind to what happened. I hoped all of them weren't true.

I face Mr. Davenport and see his face is completely pale. He starts to walk slowly to the damaged capsules, trying to avoid the blood across the floor.

"Who could've done this?" I asked. I knew that Douglas wouldn't because he wanted us **all** alive. It wasn't Victor Krane either because he wants me dead as well.

"I don't know," he almost whispers. He then eyes the security cameras in the corner of the lab, "but I intend to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Crushed**

~I don't own Lab Rats~

**Mr. Davenport's POV:**

"Who could've done this?" Adam asked.

"I don't know," I almost whisper. I then eye the security cameras in the corner of the lab, "but I intend to find out."

I head over to my cyber desk and start searching through the footage. As I was searching through the material, Adam just kept staring at the capsules and mission suits. He picked up Bree's mission suit; his hands were shaking more than ever before. The suit was completely ripped down the right side, from the ribcage to just above her hipbone. Small holes spotted where her stomach area would be. A giant gash in the left leg, about seven inches long and an inch wide. The arm sleeves were slashed to shreds. All those holes and slashes had a deep crimson red coating of blood around each of them. Adam looked like he would break into tears.

"Adam, why don't you go upstairs and rest. I know it's a lot to take in," I told him softly.

"No, I need to stay. I want to know what happened," Adam replied. I've never seen him so upset. He wanted to be there to help his siblings.

I kept running through the footage. All that I saw was the lab in perfect condition for hours on end. Then, I see Bree and Chase enter the lab on the screen.

"Adam! You need to see this!" I said. He rushed over to the desk and he and I watched.

"I think we lost them," Bree gasped, trying to recover her breath after carrying Chase on her back. They were both wearing their mission suits, which confused me and Adam. We didn't see anyone take them. "Uh, Chase. We're in the lab now. You can get off of me now."

"Oh. Sorry, I'm just wrapped up in my own thoughts. I'm worried that those guys will find us again. They look pretty persistent and won't stop until they find us," Chase said as he climbed down Bree's back. His face was flushed and when he landed on solid ground, he knees started to buckle under his weight. Luckily, Bree noticed in time and caught Chase in her arms.

"Thanks, Bree. I'm still recovering from them electrocuting me," he said weakly.

"They what?!" Adam yelled. He looked like he was ready to punch the screen.

"Calm down, Adam. We need to see the rest of the footage," I said softly.

"Do you know what, I can't watch this anymore!" Adam broke into tears and ran upstairs.

I needed to talk to Adam, but I needed to watch this footage and figure out where Bree and Chase are. I know Adam is upset, but I needed to continue to watch.

"Chase, why don't rest for a while and I'll keep watch," Bree told Chase, as the tape continued.

"Alright, just wake me if you want to rest yourself. Okay?" Chase replied. He and Bree slowly walked over to his capsule. Bree had to help Chase into his capsule. When Chase was fast asleep, Bree sits down next to the cyber desk.

That's when I knew something wouldn't happen for a while. So, I decide to stop the footage to go talk to Adam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Scared**

~I don't own Lab Rats~

**Adam's POV**

"Calm down, Adam. We need to see the rest of the footage," Mr. Davenport said softly.

"Do you know what, I can't watch this anymore!" I broke into tears and ran upstairs. The last thing I needed to see was seeing my siblings in pain. Why was Chase electrocuted? What did they do to Bree? Who are _they_? This doesn't happen often, but I was overthinking things. I was overthinking so much, I didn't notice Mr. Davenport coming, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin.

"Sorry Adam. I didn't mean to scare you. We need to talk," he said.

"What's there to talk about? I just don't want to see Bree and Chase killed, kidnapped or whatever those guys did to them!" I said sternly, "Just tell me what you see."

"But Adam, maybe you saw them at school and maybe you can piece together what happened. I can't do this by myself," Mr. Davenport said. I don't know if he's just saying that or if he truly meant it.

"Alright. But I'm leaving if things get gruesome," I reply. Mr. Davenport agrees with a nod and we head back down to the lab. I try to ignore the damage surrounding me and focus on the footage. Mr. Davenport fast forwards and tells me not much happened after I freaked out.

We soon see two dark figures in the corner of the lab. I wanted to scream at them to run, but I know it won't change anything. The figures started to come in view. The first was a girl with long, straight black hair who looked like she was a year or two older than me. The other was a guy with short blonde hair who looked about Leo's age. The boy didn't look like someone I knew, but the girl was slightly familiar.

"That girl seems familiar. I think I saw her at school earlier today, before Bree and Chase… went missing," Mr. Davenport looked at me as I was saying this, his face turning a bone white. He doesn't say anything.

The boy and girl move towards Bree quietly and swiftly. Bree was about to get up, but the boy runs to pin her down, tying Bree's arms behind her back. The boy must have been fairly strong to keep her down. Bree was struggling, but it was no use.

"Good work, Mackenzie," says the girl. She walks over to the capsule's control desk and pushes a few buttons. Chase's eyes shot open, and see Bree tied up. He immediately tries to open his capsule. But it looks like the girl must have locked his capsule. Then, a cloud of smoke was filling Chase's capsule. He kept struggling to open the capsule, but the capsule was filling with smoke promptly. I wasn't sure how much longer Chase can hold out in there.

My focus goes back onto Bree, and I see Mackenzie talking to Bree. But we can't hear what he's saying because the sound of smoke was muffling their voices. I see Bree's face has fright in her facial expression. I'm sure she's scared. All of a sudden, I see Mackenzie pull out a knife and that's when I can guess what will happen next.

He jabs the knife into Bree's side, right above her hipbone. She jolts at contact and looks like she'll cry, but she doesn't. I was surprised on how strong she was. Mackenzie starts to thrusts the knife up her side, to stop just below her ribcage. He pulls the knife out at lightning speed, revealing a deep cut into Bree's side.

But when I thought things were at its climax, Mackenzie starts ripping at Bree's mission suit, to reveal her black lace bra. I turn away, scared to see what goes next. I turn back to see Bree's mission suit holding at the smallest threads, exposing almost everything. He then rips off Bree's bra and starts sucking on her breasts. That's when she started to cry. She was yelling, but it wasn't audible.

Mackenzie was then ripping her underwear off, slamming into her over and over, leaving Bree so frail.

I look over to Mr. Davenport and he's still speechless and pale. His mouth was wide open, and his hand covering his mouth.

I turn to the screen again, this time looking at Chase. His capsule was completely filled with smoke. I saw his hands slamming on the glass, but it wasn't helping. Every time his hands appeared, they were sliding farther down, meaning he was weakening in there. The girl had an evil grin on her face. She must love this.

I turn back to Bree. Mackenzie had stopped making love to Bree, put her bra and underwear back on and the knife was gone. At first, I thought he was done punishing Bree. But instead, he pulls out a gun and points it at Bree. That explains the small holes in her mission suit.

When it looked like he was going to shoot, I see the glass on Chase's capsule was starting to show cracks. I see his small fists pounding on the glass, with so much force. After a few seconds, my little brother has broken unbreakable glass while intoxicated by smoke. The smoke started to flood the room, making it hard to see. Luckily, the smoke thinned out quickly, and we can see everything again. Chase's hands were bloody from breaking the glass and he was breathing hard. He sees the girl behind the control table and jumps over the control console and attacks her. He was yelling at her for trying to kill him and punching her in the stomach. He then picks her up and throws her across the room, into Bree's capsule, breaking the glass. Chase was stronger than I thought.

Mackenzie was just watching his partner being flung into the capsule. He wasn't paying attention, but as soon as he sees Chase was distracted, he jumps at the chance to finish Bree off. He pulls the trigger and bullet enters square in her stomach. Chase hears the shot and runs in front of Bree as soon as Mackenzie shoots for a second time. The bullet hits Chase in his right shoulder. Chase doesn't even flinch when the bullet makes contact. Mackenzie was surprised by this. Chase was then able to smack the gun out of Mackenzie's hand and points it at Mackenzie.

"You should think twice about hurting my family," he warned Mackenzie. His voice sounded hoarser. That could only be Spike's voice. "You have a choice, blondie. Either tell us who you work for, or get shot!"

"How about none of the above?" the girl says. She was up, with numerous slashes across her body with streams of blood pouring out, ready to tackle Chase and rams into his stomach. Chase stumbles backwards and into the wall. He kicks the girl in the leg, making her fall. He slides past her to untie Bree's hands. He picks Bree up and starts to run out of the lab. But Mackenzie is quicker and tackles Chase to the ground, sending Bree down as well, hitting her head. He picks up his gun and shoots Chase in the head. Chase doesn't move, lifeless. Bree wasn't moving, either.

"Rhea! Help me carry them to the truck!" Mackenzie yelled to his partner.

"What did you do?! You weren't supposed to shoot them! What the hell!" Rhea replied. Mackenzie was looking upset at what she was saying to him.

As they bicker back and forth, I see Chase starting to move. He was trying to be quiet, so he won't get caught. He crawled towards Bree and quietly picks her up and silently starts to creep out of the lab. Before he can get out, Bree's mission suit falls to the ground, so tattered to stay on. The belt on her mission suit clinked on the lab floor, alerting the bickering partners. They stop bickering and see Chase running off with an almost naked Bree. They start to go after the two, sending a bunch of papers flying into the blood on the floor and everything is where it was when we arrived.

Mr. Davenport closes the screen and is left speechless. I just stare at the blood on the floor and the room gets dark and my head starts to throb as I hit the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Lost**

~I don't own Lab Rats~

**Chase's POV**

My lungs felt like they were on fire. Running with a 17-year old girl on your left shoulder and a bullet wound in your right shoulder can take a lot out of a guy. Especially since I escaped my smoke filled capsule and am running for Bree and my life.

Luckily, we lost Mackenzie and Rhea about a mile back. They tried to catch us by taking their ancient pickup truck. Luck for me and Bree, their truck wouldn't start, and by the time they decided to catch us by foot, we already had a good head start. But I know that they'll come for us again. I can't have my guard let down like it did back at the lab.

I notice a convenience store on my right. I decide to take a break here. Maybe they have clothes, so I don't have to carry an almost naked Bree. I enter the store to find an old lady behind the counter, not taking notice of me and Bree. She had her long grey hairs tied in a tight bun. Her brown eyes were scanning through a small book with a tattered brown cover. She was wearing one of those clerk uniforms.

My eyes start wandering to see if they sold clothes of any kind. I didn't want to ask the lady because she'll judge me if she sees me with Bree like this. Then, I see some extra-large t-shirts with "Mission Creek" printed on the front of all of them and some baggy track pants with "Mission Creek" printed down the right pant leg. They'll do for now. I head over to the clothes and pick up the smallest t-shirt there, whick could fit Adam, but certainly not Bree. But there's really no other option. I put the t-shirt onto an unconscious Bree, making me feel a bit more comfortable looking at her. I couldn't look at her in the state she was in, but at least covering some of the damage will help.

I remember seeing Mackenzie sticking his dick in her pussy, making Bree scream for me to help. In the smoke infested capsule, I had trouble seeing her, but I knew I needed to save her. I kept banging on the glass, although I know the only person in the world that can break this glass is Adam, and he's not here. He's at school, wondering what happenned to us. I wished that he could hear my cries for help. The smoke was starting to take over my system. I started to feel light-headed and knew it was useless. Then, I felt Spike taking control. I don't remember anything after that until I felt myself slamming into the floor, and the bullet enter my right shoulder. I was going to get up and fight, but I wanted to get Bree out of there and snuck out.

I snapped out of my thoughts and see Bree's hand was starting to shake. I saw the blood staining the t-shirt. I squeeze the t-shirt tightly against her, which felt awkward, since it's mainly in her middle area. I pushed the t-shirt against her cold skin. I looked up to see her eyes were starting to open. Then she suddenly jolted, as if the signal to stop touching her. I took my hands off, letting the blood flow. Her eyes were open and she started to get up. I held her back to make sure she wanted to get up.

"I'm fine, Chase. I'm worried about you. How's that shoulder of yours?" she replied like nothing happened to herself and I was the damaged one.

"Look, we'll handle my shoulder later. Right now, we need to get you some pants and some bandages. I'll be right back," I told her as I started to wander the store to find bandages. Luckily, they weren't far from the clothes rack. I pick up a couple packages and head back to Bree. She already had the track pants on, and walking.

"How are we going to pay for these?" Bree asked. I gave her a smirk and pulled out a roll of twenty dollar bills in one of my pockets.

"Adam insisted the mission suits had a money pouch built into the suits. For once, he was right. We do need this," I replied. She smiled.

I head over to the old lady to pay for the clothes and bandages. I noticed that her name tag read _Natasha_.

We pay for the stuff and head out to the back parking lot.

"So what do we do now?" Bree asked.

"Well, why don't find out where we are using my GPS and see if Adam is home by now. Then, we know it's safe to go home," I reply. She nods to agree with me, which happens rarely between the two of us.

I turn on my GPS app to find we're about a mile away from the house. But when I try to locate Adam's chip, nothing's showing up. Bree notices and is as confused as I was. Where's Adam and what's going on at home?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Bleeding**

~I don't own Lab Rats~

**Bree's POV**

Chase turns on his GPS app to find we're about a mile away from the house. But when he tries to locate Adam's chip, nothing's showing up. He notices the scared and confused look on my face and has the face on as I was. Where's Adam and what's going on at home?

"Maybe he's just sleeping. You know how Adam has a nap on the couch after school because his brain hurts from learning one thing," I half-joked, half-assured Chase.

"No. His chip would be showing up on my GPS app if he's asleep. He's either dead, unconscious, or his chip is being messed with. Any of those possibilites are bad. They must have tried to attack us, and took down Adam," Chase replies. But I'd rather have Adam in the second or third situation than the first one that Chase stated.

"So what do we do now?" I asked him, "I'm getting dizzy from just standing and we need to take care of that wound in your shoulder."

"My shoulder's the least of our worries. I'll go find some medicine in the shop and come up with a plan. You rest here," Chase tells me as he disappears around the corner.

I don't understand why he's not letting me take care of him. He thinks that just because I'm his sister, and needs to protect me more than himself. He didn't want to see me hurt. It would tear him apart inside to know if anyone hurt me and he didn't do anything about it. I understand that he wants to keep me safe, but someday I need to fight for myself.

As I sat on the concrete, I decided to check my bandages to see the damage that Mackenzie caused. I look down and see that almost all of my bandages were completely soaked in deep red blood. I decided to change them. As the cuts were revealed from under the bandages and I covered them again, I think about what felt worse; the physical scars or the mental ones. He can slice all over my body and still not match what he did. I remember the pain as I lost my virginity to him, the last person I'd want to lose my virginity with.

Before my thoughts could go into a downward spiral, Chase returned with some painkillers and some more bandages. I took the painkillers and took two as he finished applying the new bandages that I didn't finish because of my overwhelming thoughts. I cringed a little when he touched my skin near the damaged areas, but his touch did comfort me. His touch was gentle and light, unlike Mackenzie's violent grabs. His warm brown eyes were focused on my eyes, smiling to numb the pain. This only lasted a few seconds when he starts talking about his plan.

"So when I was paying for the bandages and painkillers, I checked Adam's location again and nothing has shown up, but I was able to find his last recorded location, which was at home, down in the lab. I've footage of what Adam saw before his GPS blacked out."

He finishes up on my final wound and opens up the GPS app. A hologram appears with what Adam must have seen before the black-out. He seemed to be watching something on a device down in the lab with Mr. Davenport. Then I realized it was the security footage of me and Chase being attacked. Chase was just carrying me out of the lab and Rhea and Mackenzie running after us. The screen is closed by a speechless Mr. Davenport. IAdam just stares at the blood on the floor and his vision gets dark and the last thing we see is that Adam falls to the ground and blacks out.

Chase closes the hologram and the GPS app. I wanted to burst into tears, but I wanted to be strong. I look over to Chase and he looked to me and holds his arms out to signal that we both need a hug. I give in and hold him tightly. I begin to cry a little, but Chase tells me stay calm and the tears stop.

"It looks like Adam just passed out, which is understandable. It's a lot to take in," Chase reassures me, "I think it's safe for us to return home."

"Alright. But can we stay I little longer. I don't want to let go," I immediately regretted what I said. It made me sound too needy. But Chase doesn't let go. In fact, he moves closer inwards, which made me feel twice as good. His warmth was helping my icy thoughts melt away and become nothing more than a blur. He was brother and I don't know what I wouldn't do without him.

He finally breaks off the hug and whispers, "We need to go." I knew he was right, even though I didn't want it to end.

As we start to leave the gas station, I decide I'm strong enough to super speed us back home.

"Are you sure? You seemed dizzy a few minutes ago," Chase questioned.

"I'm fine. Right now, we need to go home," I replied. Chase gave in and hopped onto my back and put his arms around my neck.

"Hold on," I say jokingly as we speed down the sidewalk towards the house.

In a matter of seconds, we near the house and I stop just a few houses away from home. I tell Chase that we're here and he can get off now. But he doesn't notice, so I repeat myself. It took him a few seconds to clue in and gets off. Just as we're about to walk down the driveway, a white van pulls up and a girl from the back pulls me into the back. I fall backwards into the van, slamming into the side. I hear Chase yelling to let me out. I see the girl that pulled me in fighting Chase. He tried to pin her to the ground, but a guy came from behind Chase and stabs Chase in the stomach with... a knife. I begin to sob as they flung his body into the back with me as they lock the back doors and start driving. I could barely see Chase in the dark, but I try to wake him up.

"Chase! Chase! Chase, wake up! I need you! Adam needs you! We all need you to wake up!" I plead. He doesn't move. I take the bandages from one of his pockets in his mission suit and start taking off his top half of his mission suit to reveal his bare (yet well built) chest with the overflowing amount of blood pouring out of his knife wound. I try to bandage the wound, but I'm not as skilled as Chase. The bandages just soaked up all the blood and were useless.

I decide that there's nothing I can do and I doze off into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Refusal**

~I don't own Lab Rats~

**Adam's POV**

My eyes open slowly, my vision was a bit blurry. I could see shapes and it takes me a few moments for me to realize that I was in the lab, inside my capsule. I thought I passed out on the floor? Mr. Davenport must've put me in my capsule while I was out. I look to my left to look for Bree and Chase and remember they're gone, their capsules in glass shatters on the floor. The blood was still there, which made me want to smash my capsule to pieces, seeing my sister's blood there, knowing what they did to her.

I open my capsule to see that Leo was at his mission specialist desk, touching numerous buttons. This would've intrigued me, what with all the button pushing going on without me, but I need to save Bree and Chase.

"Hey Leo, have you seen Mr. Davenport?" I asked Leo.

"He should be home soon-" Leo started when the doors opened to reveal Mr. Davenport entering as if on cue.

"Mr. Davenport, I need to go look for them, now!" I pleaded to him.

"No way! A) we don't know where they are and B) it could be dangerous. I'm sorry Adam," he replies sternly.

"But I can easily find them on the GPS," I go to the cyber desk and find the locator app, "See? There's Bree and Chase about a mile east. I can find them easily. Plus, wasn't I built to withstand danger?" I counter. There's no way he can say no now.

"Adam, you're not invincible. They can still be too dangerous for you to handle, especially by yourself. I'm sorry, it's not worth the risk."

"Getting my brother and sister back isn't worth it?!" I was shocked that he was giving up so quickly.

"ADAM IT'S OVER! YOU"RE NOT GOING, END OF DISCUSSION!" he explodes into a fit of anger. He storms out of the lab, slamming one of his inventions into the wall. I've never seen him so pissed off.

"Leo, suit me up. I need to go," I said to Leo.

"Not going to happen, Adam. You heard Big D, you're not going," Leo says.

"I don't care. I need to get Bree and Chase back. Mr. Davenport's wrong, it's worth the risk. Now suit me up!" I argue as I head over to my capsule.

"Alright. But Big D will get pissed off if he finds out that you disobeyed him," Leo warned as he programmed the system to get my mission suit on.

"Oh come on. Since when have I ever obeyed Mr. Davenport?" I got him there.

I step out of my capsule and head for the back door.

"If he finds out, tell him I'm doing what's right," I tell Leo. he gives me a thumbs-up. He smiles as I head out of the lab.

When I reach the street, I see a white van in front of the driveway. I look closely and see a man step out with a knife and stabs someone in the stomach. I look closer and realize that's Chase! They throw Chase into the van and speed away. I start running after the van, hoping I'll be able to catch up. I then realize that a little while back, Mr. Davenport added a GPS app to my chip, so I can track Bree and Chase. I stop running and turn on the app. I see a blinking yellow dot and blue dot side-by-side, moving quickly. Bree and Chase were the dots and I just needed to follow the dots until the van stops. I start running again, not looking away from the blinking dots moving farther and farther away from me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Connected**

~I don't own Lab Rats~

**Chase's POV**

As my eyes were opening slowly, I could hear what sounded like tires bumping against the road, with distant voices talking about something I couldn't make out. I try to remember what happened before I must have blacked out. I remember that I was arriving home with Bree, when a white parked in the driveway and took Bree. I tried to fight one of the goons, but another one came from behind and stabbed me, causing me extreme pain in my stomach. Everything past that was a complete blur.

I figure that I must be in the van. I feel something on my chest, and see Bree passed out on top of me. For a second, I was scared that they attacked her, but she looked the same from when I saw her last. I didn't want to wake her, so I keep myself from moving.

I think back to when we were in the parking lot of the gas station and I was tending to her wounds. She was cringing at my touches at first, and I was scared that I was hurting her. But she seemed calm after a little bit. I looked up to her big brown eyes and smiled to make her feel better. She kept gazing into eyes, which made me feel a bit uncomfortable, in a good way. It made me feel warm and happy inside. I feel that way every time we hug, or she touches me. But I needed to distract myself from paying attention to Bree, and I decide to tell her my plan I had in mind. She was a bit sad to see that I broke the moment we had where we forgot about the outside world.

After we had seen what happened to Adam, I look over to Bree and I could tell she wanted to burst into tears. But she was holding back, to make herself look strong. But I knew that she needed someone to let it out, and I did feel a bit depressed inside, seeing my older brother taking the fall that should have been me. So I hold my arms out to signal to her that we both need a hug. She gives in and she holds me tightly. She began to cry a little, but I tell her stay calm and her tears stop.

"It looks like Adam just passed out, which is understandable. It's a lot to take in," I reassure her, "I think it's safe for us to return home."

"Okay. But can we stay a little longer. I don't want to let go," I could tell that she regretted what she said. But I actually agreed with what she said. I didn't want to let go of her yet too. I moved closer inwards, which made me feel twice as good inside. Our bodies were pressed up against each other, with next to no space between us. I felt like I was going to cry because she meant the world to me. If she was gone, I don't know what I would do with myself.

I finally break off the hug, even though I didn't want to. I gently whisper into her ear, with my lips just inches away from her cheek, "We need to go."

After she super speeds us to the house, it takes me a few seconds to realize that I could get off of her. I was blushing a little because I was having that warm feeling again, which made me lose focus on my surroundings. That's when they attacked.

I finally wrap my head out of my web of thoughts; I look back at Bree, still sleeping on my stomach, which was in pain from the knife entering my body. It made me think about what felt worse; the knife or almost losing Bree? I could be stabbed over and over and the pain couldn't compare to the feeling of almost losing Bree.

Suddenly, Bree started to shake frantically, which made my body shake along with hers. I thought about stroking her hair, but that might scare her. Before I decide on what to do, she shocks herself awake. She was breathless and her brown eyes were bloodshot and full of fear.

"Are you okay, Bree?" I ask her.

"Chase! Oh my goodness! You're okay!" she cries out and hugs me. I yelp in pain when she hugs me too tightly. She immediately let me go, seeing as I was in pain.

"Sorry, Chase. I was worried that you wouldn't wake up. I was trying to tend to your wounds, like you were to me…" she started when the tears choked her words, but she continued, "…and I felt like you were going to die because of me. I fell asleep and I had a nightmare seeing you and Adam being tortured for all of the faults I've ever done…" This time she can't finish the sentence.

I put my left hand onto her left shoulder and I reassure her, "Adam and I must've only gotten a slap in the face considering the fact that you've never done anything _that_ bad."

"No. You and Adam were beaten down for every little thing I've ever done wrong… I would scream to make it stop, wanting to go in your places. But you refused to let me replace you. I had to see you…die for me," Bree said quietly. This made my heart ache for her. I forgot about the pain on my stomach and held my arms out for a hug. Bree was hesitant at first, but gives into my embrace. We hold each other for a while, when I realize that I'm still bleeding. I look down and see a huge blood stain across Bree's t-shirt.

"Sorry. I forgot about…" I started, but Bree puts her finger on my mouth, smiles and replies, "It's okay."

She moves closer, with barely any space between us. I don't know what it was, but we both went in for a kiss. When our lips touched, it was dreamlike. My eyes were closed, thinking of all the moments that Bree was there for me and the times when I was there for her. I open my eyes and see her brown eyes staring into my eyes, breaking the kiss. I was upset that it was over.

All of a sudden, I felt drowsy. I look down again to see that my knife wound was gushing more blood at a rapid rate. My mission suit was completely soaked in my crimson blood. I see Bree's hand trying to cover the wound, moving the fabric of my mission suit to reveal the wound better. But the fabric snaps under her touch, and my chest is half bare. The wound was larger than I thought. The slash was ranging below my ribcage and my hipbones. I was finding it really hard to breathe as the blood kept flowing out. Bree's hand starts to wander, tickling my skin. I look up to her, and see her face was completely flushed and bone white. She immediately can't take seeing me like this and passes out onto my chest, my blood in her hair and on her right cheek.

"Bree!" I scream. I try to pick her up and off my bleeding body, but my energy is gone. My eyes start to get heavy and the last thing I remember is hoping that Bree will wake rather than for me to wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Punished**

~I don't own Lab Rats~

**Leo's POV**

I'm at my mission specialist desk, trying to find locate Bree and Chase, when Big D walks in.

"Hey Leo. Where's Adam?" I was scared to answer him, to either tell him the truth or lie.

"He's… gone out for ice cream," I lie, "You know how he wants to try every flavour, so he might be out for a while," This would be a bad lie if we weren't talking about Adam. He really did love his ice cream.

"I see 'cause I was driving home from the grocery store and I saw Adam running down the street, with his mission suit on, looking at a hologram. Care to explain that?" he obviously knew that I lied.

"He's just… jogging. Getting in some cardio. Here, why don't go jogging, as a family. Let's go!" I start running to the exit, but Big D catches up and stops me.

"I know he left to go searching for Bree and Chase. He knew that I specifically told him to **not **go. I can't believe he would disobey me," Big D talking more to himself than to me.

"Have you met Adam?" I knew I maybe went too far that time, as Big D was starting to look really pissed off.

"Why the hell did you let him leave? You knew he wasn't allowed to leave. Why'd you do it, huh?" he questioned. His voice was raising after every word, so loud that I'm sure that my mom could hear from upstairs.

"Because he wanted to, and you're wrong this time, Big D. Bree and Chase need Adam to rescue them. He's their only hope. You saw the state that the two of them were in when they were here, attacked. Chances are they're in a more dangerous situation right now," I reply. That's what set Big D off.

"Did it look like I wanted that answer! Now, come with me so I can go catch Adam and bring him back here."

"No," was all that I needed to say to him.

"No?!"

"Adam's doing what's right. Don't do this to him or Bree and Chase. This might be costing them their lives," I reply. I don't understand why Big D wasn't realizing how wrong he is. I walk upstairs past the kitchen to see my mom drinking coffee.

"Leo, do you want anything?"

"No thanks. And if Big D comes to find me, tell him that I'll never speak to him again. He's a doucebag," I reply as I walk upstairs to my room to lay on my bed, hoping that Adam can save Bree and Chase.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Captured**

~I don't own Lab Rats~

**Bree's POV**

When I woke up, I expected to still be in the van with Chase, lying on his bleeding stomach. But instead, I wake up to see myself in a seemed to be a warehouse. The walls were rustic silver and lined with numerous weapons. Various types of guns, pistols, knives, axes, and tasers were scattered across the concrete floor. I try to reach for one, in case I need to fight, but I find that my arms were tied to another set of hands. I try to turn my head to see who it is. I clasp my hands across the other set of hands, which were ice cold. I was guessing that they were Chase's hands, but I could be wrong.

I see that a few people were entering the room. They were pretty young, a bit younger than Chase and I. They were talking to each other about something, when a figure was behind them. It was too dark to see clearly. Soon, I figure out that it's Douglas. Of course, he wanted to capture us. But did he send Mackenzie and Rhea to kill us? Sure enough, I see Rhea and Mackenzie entering behind Douglas, smirking at us.

"Well, well, well. You really thought you could escape us?" Rhea snarled.

"Does it still hurt from what I did to you?" Mackenzie chimed in.

"Shut up!" Douglas yells at them, "Do I need to activate the triton app on you two?" My eyes grow wide when he says that. Triton app?! That meant…

"If you were smart enough to figure out, they're bionic," Douglas says to me, "Everyone in this room except me is bionic. I can activate their triton apps to kill you whenever I want."

"I thought you didn't want to kill us," a voice says from behind. It's Chase's voice. He's the one tied to me, "You only wanted to capture us and take us back, not kill."

"Well, I don't need you three anymore since I've found your replacements. Well… of course I just need to lure Adam here, and you three are done. You're the only ones in my way and the simple solution is to destroy you."

I wasn't too surprised that Douglas was going to destroy when he has replacements, but I was surprised that he had this many replacements. There seemed to be 20 bionics.

Suddenly, I feel the ropes untie themselves, and I realize that Chase was using his molecular kinesis to untie the ropes. Douglas notices and picks up a taser and tases me.

The electricity sends directly to the floor. I hear Chase yelling at me to wake up. Luckily, I'm up in a few seconds. I look to Chase, gesturing that I was okay, and he nods. This mission was still ripped part way, revealing a fair amount of his chest and abs. The wounds seemed to still be pretty gruesome, but more bearable than before.

I was too distracted to notice a girl with long brown hair jumping towards me. She pushes me onto the floor. She quickly pins me down to the floor. I try to kick her off, but she wouldn't budge. I'm guessing she has super strength like Adam.

I keep trying to break free, when Chase surprise attacks the girl, pushing her over and stabs her in the heart with a knife he must have found on the floor. It looked like the girl was dead instantly. I was shocked that Chase killed someone, almost without hestitation. I immediately get to my feet and ignore the thought for now, since it could be attacked again at any moment. I pick up a pistol and start firing at anyone who was getting close to me. I didn't have great accuracy, since Mr. Davenport never taught me how to shoot.

"I'll go take care of Douglas, can you handle them?" Chase asks me as he points to the bionic army in front of me. I nod, even though he and I both knew I needed help. But Chase needed to take down Douglas because he could activate our triton apps at any moment.

I continue firing and I start to break into tears as I hit another bionic child and kill them. I would now be able to say that I was a murderer, and it was something I'm not proud of. I see a boy with dark skin and jet black hair speeding to me and I shoot him, sending him to the floor. A girl with olive skin and dark brown hair trying to shoot me, but I dodge the bullets and I shoot her and send her down to the floor bleeding.

I look over to Chase, as he is fighting Douglas, hand-to-hand combat style. Chase seems to be tiring quickly, with his wound making him light-headed. I felt that I should help him, but then the bionic children will attack us. I figured that there aren't that many of them left, so I start moving towards Chase and Douglas, still shooting at the bionic army.

I guess I must have moved too close to Douglas, because next thing I know, Douglas has me in a headlock, against the wall. He pulls out a knife and says to Chase, "Either you turn to my side or Princess over here will get it."

That's when I knew that Chase was going to crack. I knew he didn't want to see me die because of his decisions. I croke to him, "Don't do it, Chase. I can take the fall."

"No. Let her go!" Chase yells to Douglas.

"Not happening, boy wonder. Join me or say good-bye to Bree," Douglas snaps back.

"Let her go! Kill me instead," Chase replies. I try to scream to him to take it back, but Douglas' hold on my neck made it difficult for air to come in.

"Alright, smart guy. She's free," Douglas lets go of me, causing me to fall to the floor. He takes the pistol out of my hands and points it at Chase's neck where his chip was. My vision was spotty, but I try to stand up and try to fight Douglas. When it looks like Douglas is about to shoot, one of the walls crumbles down, onto a few of the bionics. I see Adam with his fists clenched, his face full of anger.

Douglas quickly focuses back to Chase and tries to shoot, but Adam catches Douglas by surprise and Adam pins him to the wall that I was pinned to a minute ago.

"No one touches my brother, you freak!" Adam yells in a fit of rage. He slams Douglas' head into the wall over and over, then stopping to let Douglas fall to the floor. His forehead was blood red and his eyes were blank. I look to Adam and Chase, who help me up and we have a group hug.

I forget about the other bionics still here and I notice a boy with spikey black hair behind Chase with a knife in his hand. Before I can warn Chase, the boy sticks the knife into Chase's back. Chase groans and falls to the floor. Adam catches the boy and puts him in a headlock and jerks his head to the side, killing him instantly. I kneel down to Chase's body and start crying. Adam picks up Chase and he gets onto my back and we super speed back to the house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Loved**

~I don't own Lab Rats~

**Adam's POV**

When the boy stabbed the knife into Chase's back, I was furious. Chase groans and falls to the floor. I grab the boy and I put him in a headlock and jerk his head to the side, killing him instantly. I don't care that I'm responsible for killing someone; he shouldn't have messed with my brother. Bree is kneeled down to Chase's body and starts crying. I knew that we need to get Chase home and fast, so I pick up Chase and Bree tells me to get onto her back and we super speed back to the house.

When we arrive, Bree looks over to Chase, who is over my right shoulder, and starts to break into tears again. Chase's skin was bone white and the blood from his back was oozing out. My shoulder feels warm, realizing that he must be bleeding through his stomach or something like that.

"It's going to be alright, Bree. Chase will be alright. Mr. Davenport will fix everything," I say to her, although he is going to be pissed off at me for disobeying him.

"But what if he can't? Chase is dying and it's my entire fault. I should have taken the fall for him. Douglas should have killed me, instead of him," Bree whimpers.

"Don't think like that. Okay, Mr. Davenport can save him. Now, c'mon. Let's go inside," I tell her as we walk up the driveway and into the lab entrance.

When we enter, I see Mr. Davenport working at his cyber desk. I knew exactly what would happen next.

"Mr. Davenport, I can explain," I start to say.

"No need. I can't believe you disobeyed me, Adam. I told you it was too dangerous and you went to go after them, anyway. Why the hell don't you just do the right thing?" Mr. Davenport replies.

"But Mr. Davenport, he did the right thing. If he didn't come to save us, Douglas would've definitely killed the both of us, and would go hunting for Adam after that. Don't blame him for anything," Bree defends me. I feel better, knowing that at least Bree was on my side.

"Yet, Adam's stupidity could cost us Chase's life. Hope you're happy with what you've done," Mr. Davenport replies. That was my breaking point. It was different when Bree and Chase joked about me being stupid because I know they're joking around. This wasn't a joke. I fled from the lab, my eyes were starting to tear up.

"And don't bother coming back! You're off the team!" I hear Mr. Davenport yelling to me, making me want to run faster. Before I can reach the end of the driveway, Bree comes speeding from behind me. She stops me in my tracks, and we sit beside each other on the driveway.

"Don't listen to him, Adam. He's just stressed, seeing Chase like this must be hard on him. He'll calm down," she told me. Part of me told me that she was right, but the other half was telling me that she's lying to make me feel better. I don't know what to believe.

"He was fine when we were trying to figure out where you and Chase were, and now he's... a monster. It's almost like... he's turned into Douglas," I tell her.

"Douglas has done more hurtful things to us than what Mr. Davenport has. After all, Mr. Davenport saved us from Douglas in the first place. He must care about us if he took us away from his own brother," she reassures me.

"But he seems to care about you two more. It's always about his little princess and his genius son. Never about me. It's almost like he doesn't need me anymore. He can just transfer my abilities to one of you and discard me, like a piece of paper," I tell her. This feeling has been built up inside of me for years, and having it off my chest made me feel much better.

"That's not true! Look, I'll go talk to Mr. Davenport and check on Chase. This will all blow over before you know it," she reassures.

I smile to her and say, "Thanks, Bree," and we hug. We usually don't hug, but whenever I hug her, I feel so much better (a brother-sister way, not a romantic way). She lets go quickly, and speeds back inside to go talk to Mr. Davenport. I decide to go to the kitchen and get a snack. Food always calms me down. When I walk in, Tasha and Leo are on the couch and look up when I walk in.

"You're home! I was getting worried. I better get dinner started," Tasha says as she gets off the couch and heads for the fridge.

Leo asks if I want to play video games, I obviously accept. I needed to keep my mind off of all of the drama. I pick up the controller and I get lost in my video game.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Restored**

~I don't own Lab Rats~

**Bree's POV**

"And don't bother coming back! You're off the team!" Mr. Davenport yells to Adam as he leaves the lab in tears.

I look over to Mr. Davenport and yell at him, "Why would you say those awful things to Adam? You know that he gets hurt by these things very easily. He didn't do anything wrong. I'm not letting you kick him out of our family."

I leave an obstruct Mr. Davenport to go and find Adam. Luckily, he didn't get very far. He was nearing the end of the driveway when I caught up to him. We sit down on the driveway, as I try to talk Adam to not run away.

"Don't listen to him, Adam. He's just stressed, seeing Chase like this must be hard on him. He'll calm down," I tell him, feeling that my assumptions are correct.

"He was fine when we were trying to figure out where you and Chase were, and now he's... a monster. It's almost like... he's turned into Douglas," he replies. I couldn't believe that Adam compared Mr. Davenport to Douglas.

"Douglas has done more hurtful things to us than what Mr. Davenport has. After all, Mr. Davenport saved us from Douglas in the first place. He must care about us if he took us away from his own brother," I reassure him.

"But he seems to care about you two more. It's always about his little princess and his genius son. Never about me. It's almost like he doesn't need me anymore. He can just transfer my abilities to one of you and discard me, like a piece of paper," he replies back. I didn't know that Adam was thinking these things. He seems fine on the outside, but he was crumbling down on the inside.

"That's not true! Look, I'll go talk to Mr. Davenport and check on Chase. This will all blow over before you know it," I tell him.

He smiles to me and says, "Thanks, Bree," and we hug. I let go quickly, as the hug didn't feel right. It didn't the way when Chase and I hug. It didn't feel right. Hopefully he thinks that I'm just tired or something like that. I rush inside to go talk to Mr. Davenport. I come back into the lab to find Mr. Davenport observing Chase. I wanted to ask about Chase's condition, but I had a promise to keep.

"You really frightened Adam. He was ready to run away" I tell him, "He feels that you care more about me and Chase than him."

"Look, can this wait, Bree. I need to focus on Chase here," he replies softly. On the good side, he's calm now. But the fact that he's not focusing on what I'm trying to tell him, makes me understand what Adam was saying.

"Mr. Davenport, you need to listen. Continue to check on Chase, but listen to me. Adam feels neglected, that he's not loved. That you only care about Chase and my well-being. You need to talk to him, and show that you care."

Mr. Davenport is still focusing on Chase, but he caves in and says, "Tell Adam that we'll talk as soon as I figure out how I can fix Chase. Tell him that I wish that we can talk now, but I can't leave Chase to die down here."

"Or... I can just bring Adam down here, while you work," I suggest to him. He nods, and I head upstairs to find Leo and Adam playing video games. I grab Adam's controller and start pulling him towards the elevator.

"Ah... I was about to beat him," Adam complains. Obviously, he seems to be back to normal, for now.

"C'mon. You and Mr. Davenport need to talk," I tell him as the elevator doors close.

"I told you to talk to him for me. The last I want to do is talk to him directly," Adam complains.

"It'll be alright. Just tell him what's on your mind. He won't get mad," I reassure Adam.

As the elevator doors open to the lab, I see Chase walking slowly towards us. I was so happy to see him alive. I ran towards him and hugged him harder than I ever had before. He accepts my embrace and wraps his arms around my body. It felt so good to feel him again, as I scared that it might have never happened again. Nothing seemed to be pouring out of either of us, which seems like a good sign. I start to tear up, thinking of all the things that has happened. I forget about the outside world again. It was just the two of us.

Chase pulls away for a second. I was afraid that it was over already. But instead, he leans forward. I follow pursuit and next thing I know, our lips are touching each other. My eyes were gazing into his beautiful hazel eyes and his were gazing into mine. He mumbles, "I love you, Bree."

"I love you too, Chase," I reply. We were about to kiss again, when I hear Mr. Davenport coughs to get our attention. We look over to see him and Adam staring at us, shocked by what we just did.

"Well, you guys are happy to see each other..." Mr. Davenport jokes. I look over to Chase, who is grinning.

"Yeah, we are," Chase says. I giggle at his comment. I was about to lean in for another kiss, but I pulled back and looked over to Adam and Mr. Davenport.

"We'll leave you two alone to talk," I tell them as I drag Chase towards the elevator to give Adam and Mr. Davenport some privacy. Besides, Chase and I needed some alone time, too.

As the elevator doors close, I ask Chase, "How long were you awake before..."

"No that long. Mr. Davenport told me that the knife didn't go far in and didn't puncture anything vital. He easily fixed the wound in my stomach and was able to fix my bullet wound as well," he replies. I let out a sigh of relief. That's one less thing to worry about.

I knew that now wasn't the right time to ask, but I needed to get something straight with him, "Why did you almost sacrifice yourself for me?"

He hesitated for a second, probably thinking of the right thing to say. Just as he was about to reply, the elevator doors open. Leo is waiting in front of the elevator. He squeezes Chase and yells, "You're back! Oh my goodness, I was getting worried!"

"Okay, Leo. It's nice to see you, too. But, Bree and I need to talk... alone," he says to Leo. He obviously wanted to clear up everything between us as soon as possible.

"Alright," Leo says, obviously upset with the fact that we were ditching him. He waits at the elevator again, probably waiting for Adam and Mr. Davenport to come up.

I follow Chase upstairs to Tasha's sewing room. My old bedroom. The one I wanted because I was upset with my brothers. I regretted that decision and I never want to move away from Adam and Chase again.

Chase and I sit on some chairs that I don't remember being in the room when I moved in. Tasha must have redone the room after I left.

"So why did you almost sacrifice yourself for me?" I repeated to him. This time, he was prepared to respond.

"Because... I don't think that I can live with myself if I let Douglas hurt or kill you. You mean everything to me, Bree," he responds. I was happy with what he said. It was what I thought about him, too.

I didn't know how to respond correctly. The words couldn't come easily. So instead, I pull him close and kiss him. He pulls our bodies closer together, with barely any space between us. I forgot about all of the other guys at school. Chase made me feel special, unlike Ethan, or Owen, or anyone else. I felt safe around him.

As we were kissing, a thought hit me. How can we have these feelings if we're related? That thought led me to wonder: are we even related? I mean, Chase does look like Douglas a bit, but me and Adam don't look like we're related to Douglas and Chase. Chase notices that my mind was wandering and broke us apart.

"What's wrong?" he asked. His face was sympathetic, showing that no secrets can be between us.

"Well, I was thinking... maybe the three of us aren't related. It seems like you and Douglas are, but what about me and Adam?"

Chase combs my hair with his fingers and replies, "Why don't we find out?"

We smile at each other and start running downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Apologize**

~I don't own Lab Rats~

**Adam's POV**

I was beating Leo so bad right now. He needed a miracle in order to win. Sadly, he got his miracle. Bree came upstairs and grab my controller and starts pulling me towards the elevator.

"Ah... I was about to beat him," I complain to her, hoping to change her mind.

"C'mon. You and Mr. Davenport need to talk," she tells me as the elevator doors close.

"I told you to talk to him for me. The last I want to do is talk to him directly," I respond. I was pissed off that she was making me talk that doucebag of an uncle.

"It'll be alright. Just tell him what's on your mind. He won't get mad," she reassures me. But I just don't think she's telling the truth.

As the elevator doors open to the lab, we see Chase walking slowly towards us. Bree was overjoyed to see him, as she ran towards him and hugged him hard. I see Mr. Davenport coming towards us, looking at me. He had that look that seemed to say 'I'm sorry'. I don't know if it was fake. He was about to start talking, when his eyes focus on Bree and Chase's 'reunion'. They seemed happy to see each other. Almost **too** happy. There was something that Mr. Davenport and I don't know about.

Chase pulls away for a second, and I hope that they came to their senses. But, instead of letting go of Bree, Chase kisses her. KISSES HER! ON THE LIPS! GROSS! Being brother and sister made it twice as disgusting. I felt like throwing up. Chase mumbles something to Bree that isn't audible to my ears. Bree replies to Chase, too quiet for me to hear. I look over to Mr. Davenport and he was just as disgusted as I was. He coughs to get their attention. They look over to see us disgusted by what just happened.

"Well, you guys are happy to see each other..." Mr. Davenport jokes. It seemed like an understatement. Chase looks over to Bree, grinning.

"Yeah, we are," Chase says. I was completely grossed out by that. They were about to lean in for another kiss, but Bree pulled back and looked to the two of us.

"We'll leave you two alone to talk," she says as she drags Chase towards the elevator.

I look over to Mr. Davenport, who says, "Well, that was unexpected... and uncalled for."

"It sure was," I mumble back.

"Adam, I understand that you're upset, and I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just... all of this came so sudden. I was afraid that Douglas was luring you into a trap. I couldn't live with myself knowing that you were lured to your death."

"But why did you yell at me for being stupid? And kicking me off of the team? How can you explain that?" I snap back.

"When I saw the state that you, Bree and Chase, I cracked. All of my anger built inside exploded, telling you lies. You're not stupid, Adam. You're quite intelligent. And as for the kicking you off the team, I just... was pissed off at the whole situation. You know that we all need you, including myself. Bree told me that you think that I only care about Bree and Chase, and I'm hear to tell you that I care about all three of you. If I didn't care, I would've left you with Douglas to suffer," he tells me, full heatedly. He was telling the truth. There was no questioning.

"That's true. I'm sorry for disobeying you. I was just worried that if I didn't do anything..." I start.

"No, you did the right thing. Bree and Chase would be dead and Douglas would be attacking us," he reassures me. I look at him with a quizzical look. How did he know that Douglas was behind this? "Chase told me everything," he said. That makes senses. "So... do you forgive me?"

"Of course," I reply. He smiles and hugs me. "Now, onto that Bree and Chase business."

Right when Mr. Davenport and I were about to leave the lab, Bree and Chase come out of the elevator, holding hands. This is going to take some getting used to.

"Mr. Davenport, are all of us related?" Bree asks. As soon as she asked that, I knew exactly where this was heading.

"I don't know. Douglas never told me if he was your biological father, or just your bionic father," he replies. Now I was interested in knowing if we're all related.

"Can you do like a DNA test or something?" she asks Mr. Davenport. She really wanted to know if we're related. I guessing that she only cares if she and Chase aren't related.

"Alright. Get into your..." he was about to tell us to go into our capsules, when he realizes that Bree and Chase's capsules are completely destroyed. Chase eyes my capsule.

"Why don't we just use Adam's capsule and do individual scans of our DNA and piece together the data," he suggests. It seemed like a reasonable idea.

"Alright. Adam, you go first," Mr. Davenport says.

I start to walk towards my capsule, and close the door. I see Mr. Davenport and Chase at the control console. They press a few buttons and a bright green light blocks my sight. My eyes were stinging, feeling like I shot myself with my own heat vision. My vision was spotty for a few seconds, but returns to normal. I open my capsule and head over to Chase and Mr. Davenport. When I reach the console, Bree is already in my capsule. It felt weird to see Bree in my capsule. But then again, it felt weird to not see Bree and Chase's capsules destroyed.

Mr. Davenport pushes a few more buttons and scans Bree. Bree was smart enough to close her eyes, probably noticing my difficulty to see afterwards. She trades off with Chase, and Mr. Davenport scans Chase. As Chase is heading our way, Mr. Davenport is piecing together the data.

"So, Mr. Davenport. What's the final verdict? Are we related?" Chase asks, eager to know if a relationship with Bree was a possibility. I don't know how the two would react if they were related.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Revealed**

~I don't own Lab Rats~

**Chase's POV**

"So, Mr. Davenport. What's the final verdict? Are we related?" I ask, anxious for the results. If Bree and I aren't related, I'll hug her so tight and kiss her like crazy. If we were, well, I'd be pissed off. The possibility of our relationship is right at Mr. Davenport's fingertips.

"Well... it seems that you and Bree..." Mr. Davenport says slowly, probably to add suspense to the moment. I felt like yelling at him to hurry up, but I decided to stay calm. He finally finishes to say, "...are not related. You and Adam..." he continued on, but I tuned after that because I grabbed Bree and hugged her so hard, I could feel her ribcage against me. WE'RE NOT RELATED! It was the best feeling I've ever felt. I felt like crying, but that would seem cheesy in a moment like this.

I looked to Bree, who was smiling and I start to lean in for a kiss. As our lips touch, I glance over to Adam and Davenport, who are backing out of the lab, giving Bree and I some privacy.

I run my fingers through her hair, that luscious chestnut brown hair. I was guessing that we're in a relationship now. But right when I thought that everything was perfect, Bree pulled away suddenly, her eyes full of worry.

"What's wrong, Bree?" I was afraid that I did something wrong.

"Owen... I forgot about him. He was going to come over to study around now and..." her voice trailed off. I forgot about her boyfriend, Owen. I haven't seen them together lately, and maybe the study session was to rekindle their romance. I wasn't upset, but I was worried about what Bree is going to do next. I hope that this won't become something where she has to choose between me and Owen. Besides, if it were, she obviously chose me, I'm guessing.

Right then, Davenport returns to the lab saying that Owen is upstairs. Bree starts to freak out. She's probably thinking of what to say to Owen. I'm glad that I'm not in the situation that Bree's in. But I knew that I needed to help her. As she starts running for the elevator, I run alongside her. When we enter the elevator, I notice that Mr. Davenport must have changed while I was under, because instead of wearing my damaged mission suit, I was wearing a blue and orange striped polo with blue jeans. At least I'll confront Owen with clothes that cover my whole body.

"You know you don't need to defend me? I can let Owen down easy and everything will be fine," Bree tells me, knowing what I'm doing.

"I know, but I can't just lay back and watch this without doing something," I reply.

As the elevator doors open, we see Owen with all of his studying materials all scattered on the glass table in the living room. Luckily, he didn't notice Bree and I coming out of the elevator. He sees Bree and immediately goes in for a hug, but Bree pushes him back. His face showed his confusion.

"Owen, we need to talk," Bree starts off. She guides Owen to the couch, and I follow them to sit on one of the leather chairs.

"What's going on, Bree? Why did you leave school early? With him?" he points to me as if I'm a criminal or something.

"My dad needed us home for something. But that's not important. What's important-" he answers, but is cut off by more Owen's questions.

"And why are you wearing those ugly clothes?" he looks at the clothes that I had to buy for Bree when she was in nothing but her undergarments.

"Owen, focus! I don't think this relationship is working out. We've been distant for a while and... I've fallen for someone else," As she was talking, I realized that we were truly in a relationship.

"Let me guess, you've fallen for your brother? How low can you go, Bree?" he mocks her. I was getting pissed off at Owen, dissing Bree. I can't believe that Bree was dating him.

"Chase isn't my brother, and don't you dare say anything like that about him again," she snarls back. She was trying to defend herself, but Owen was pushing to the edge of the couch, with an evil look in his eye.

"There's no more talking, just doing," he snaps back, and what happens next took me by surprise.

He pins Bree down, and starts stripping her. Knowing exactly what he doing, I immediately get in to stop before it gets worse. I try to tackle him, but he punches me in the left eye and pushes towards the table. The table breaks under my weight, and shards of glass start penetrating my skin. I try to get up as quickly as I can, but I was still weak from my last fight. As soon as I was up, Owen had Bree's shirt torn to shreds and her bra was next on his list of things to discard. Bree was terrified. Being raped twice in one day is difficult. I use as strength that I have and push Owen off of Bree. Bree gasps for air, while Owen decides to ignore what he was about to do to Bree and decides to fight me instead.

I knew that I won't last long with the shards of glass stuck in my skin, but also the fact that I was still tired from this restless day. Before I can think straight, Owen slams right into my stomach and sends me hitting the corner of the wall, making my back explode in pain. I see the elevator doors open, where Adam and Davenport see the scene. Davenport immediately heads for Bree, while Adam grabs Owen, and twists Owen's arm like he's wringing a towel and moves towards the front door.

My vision was starting to get spotty as I hit the floor, the last thing I see is Bree, still without her top on, running towards me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Wounded**

~I don't own Lab Rats~

**Mr. Davenport's POV**

Adam and I come out of the elevator to find the living room a complete war zone. Bree was on the couch, and seemed to be in pain. Chase was against the wall with shards of glass embedded in his arms, neck and head, blood exploding across the floor. My eyes wander to the coffee table, which is in shards. That explains the glass in Chase. I notice Bree's boyfriend (or ex-boyfriend? I don't know what's going on between the two of them) and realize that he was attacking them.

I immediately head for Bree, while Adam grabs Owen's arm and twists it like he's wringing a towel and moves towards the front door. When I reach Bree, her top was in shreds on the floor beside the couch. I try to get a response from her, but she wasn't in the mood to speak. She sat up, and runs for Chase, to find Chase unconscious. She kneels beside him and starts to cry.

"Bree, calm down. I'll go take care of Chase. Can you tell me what happened?" I tell her softly. She seemed to be shock. What did Owen do?

"Alright," she replies. I look to the front door and see Adam, looking satisfied. "I was able to send him on his way on the bus. That guy better think twice about coming 'round here again!" he says.

"Adam, can you carry Chase downstairs so I can fix him?" I ask him. He simply nods, picks up Chase as if Chase weightless, and heads for the elevator. I turn to Bree, and she starts to tell me what happened.

After she was finished, I was in complete shock. Owen seemed like a harmless guy, but I guess that I was wrong.

We arrive in the lab, and see Adam, who is figuring out where to put Chase. I point towards the cyber desk. He lays Chase down gently. I run over there to see the damage.

Chase seemed to have lost a fair amount of blood. The glass shards ranged from massive chunks to dainty grains. It was going to take a while to get every shard out and bandage his wounds. Too long for me to do on my own. I turn to Bree and tell her my observations.

"I think our only option is for you to remove the glass and bandage him up. With your speed, he'll be fine. If I do it, there's a chance that he won't be," I finish. She was holding back tears, but she simply nods. I know that it's a lot to take in, but Bree was Chase's only hope.

I get out a pair of tweezers, some iodine and bandages. She starts to pluck away the glass from Chase's wounds and bandages them once all of the glass is gone. She finished in about a minute, slowing down when there was a small grain that was difficult to remove. When she was halfway done, Chase started to gain consciousness. By the time that Bree was done, Chase's eyes were opening. He sits up and jumps off the cyber desk. He seemed to stable, but he obviously needed some rest. His eyes were bloodshot. It has been a long day. I was about to head upstairs when I realized that Bree and Chase don't have their capsules to sleep in. Then I realized that I moved Bree's extra capsule from when she moved out of the basement to Tasha's library. Even though there was only one capsule up there, I knew that they were sharing no matter what.

I guide them to Tasha's library, which I found useless when she could use one of my devices for reading. But she insisted on keeping some of her classic books. I tell them that if they needed me, I'll be in my room a few doors away. I head down the hall, get into my bed, and go straight to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Paused**

~I don't own Lab Rats~

* * *

**Adam's POV**

Today was a crazy day. Bree and Chase were almost killed on numerous occasions, Douglas was apparently going to kill me after finishing off Bree and Chase. Now, he and his bionic army are dead. Their bodies must still be lying on the ground, waiting for someone to stumble upon them.

I was starting to feel a pinch of guilt inside me for killing Douglas. I mean, he's my father. Of course I feel guilty. However, he turned his back on all of us and was going to kill us all. Killing Douglas was the right decision, and I saved Bree and Chase's lives. From what I could see, Douglas was about to kill Chase and his bionic army was going outtake Bree. I couldn't imagine the guilt I would have felt if Bree and Chase died, and I could've saved them.

It was still difficult to wrap my head around the fact that Bree isn't my sister and Chase isn't my brother. To think that I've thought Bree was my sister for the past 16 years. Apparently, Chase is okay with this, judging by his reaction to the news. He didn't seem to care about the fact that he isn't my brother. When Mr. Davenport was trying to tell him, he was so focused on Bree. She wasn't listening either. Apparently, I'm the only one that's devastated by the news. But, I can somewhat understand that they've been through a lot today and deserve some glory.

As I step into my capsule, I look over to my left to say goodnight to Chase and Bree, to only see the remains of their capsules. Hopefully, they'll move back soon. But for now, I'm alone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Curious**

~I don't own Lab Rats~

**Bree's POV:**

"Great job, guys. That mission was a success," Mr. Davenport tells us as Adam, Chase and I enter the lab through the tunnel and head towards our capsules.

After that traumatic day that almost ended with all of us dying, Mr. Davenport (eventually) rebuilt Chase's and my capsules. It took him days to do so, but Chase and I didn't mind. We spent those nights snuggling together in the spare capsule in Tasha's sewing room.

A few weeks ago, this would be considered weird, to sleep in the same capsule with my so-called brother, Chase. But apparently, Adam and Chase are the only ones related. They're Douglas' real sons and I was adopted to be used as his bionic experiment. I loathe him for the cruel things he's done over the years, and am somewhat content that he's dead.

After we exit our capsules, changed out of our mission suits, Adam rushes towards the elevator in a hurried manner. I don't know what it was lately, he's been really distant. Since the incident, he likes to keep his distance from everyone, especially Chase and I. He won't speak to anyone except Leo, and will only speak to Chase, Davenport and I during missions. Other than that, no response from him. I'm somewhat worried if it has to do with my relationship with Chase. However, I dismissed the thought, considering that he's avoiding Tasha and Mr. Davenport as well.

Leo enters the lab, and I decide that the only way to figure out what's wrong with Adam is to have Leo ask him.

"Leo, I need you to do me a favour," I say as I rush over to him.

"If it's to do your homework, I'm already behind myself, and I can't afford to fail another test or Mom won't let me go to the new zombie movie with Adam," he replies, starting to head towards the elevator. I stop him in his tracks by superspeeding in front of the elevator to block his access.

"No, Leo. It's actually about… Adam," I stop for a second as I notice Chase walking towards us.

"What about Adam?" Chase asks me, ignoring the fact that I was talking to Leo.

"He's been distant lately. He'll only speak to us and Davenport during missions. But otherwise, nothing. I was asking Leo to talk to Adam and tell us what's wrong," I reply to Chase, but as well telling Leo my favour for him.

"I guess so. But if Adam refuses to tell me, it's not my fault," Leo replies. I move away from the elevator doors, allowing Leo to pass by and head upstairs. After Leo is gone, Chase and I are left alone.

"I'm somewhat worried if it has to do with our relationship, Chase. I don't want you two to feud like…" I start, but I didn't need to finish my sentence. Chase knew that I was referring to Mr. Davenport and Douglas' unstoppable feud. Well, I guess it's over now, although the only reason was the fact that Douglas was dead.

"I'm sure it's nothing to do with our relationship. Maybe he's just still recovering from everything that happened, and needs a little space for now. He'll be fine soon," Chase reassures me. I'm sure that he's right. But there was a piece of me saying otherwise.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Rage**

~I don't own Lab Rats~

**Leo's POV:**

"I guess so. But if Adam refuses to tell me, it's not my fault," I reply. I had a feeling that Adam wouldn't tell me. But, there was no arguing with Bree. She moves away from the elevator doors, allowing me to pass by and enter the elevator.

When I arrive in the kitchen, I see Adam looking in the fridge. I thought that I might as well get this over with.

"Hey, Adam. We need to talk," I say, as Adam takes an apple from the fridge and heads to the couch.

"If it's about Gianna, I said I'll go talk to her tomorrow at school," he replies. Gianna was the new girl from New York. I haven't talked to her, but Adam has, and has a bit of a crush on her, and I've been telling him to ask her out. He said he would do it yesterday, but backed out at the last minute.

"Actually, it's about…" I begin, pausing to wait for a reaction from Adam, "Bree and Chase."

Adam didn't answer. He simply exhaled heavily. I knew that he won't tell me anything. But I'm surprised when he answers me.

"I just feel that they don't care about me anymore, especially Chase. He didn't care about the fact that he and I truly are blood-related. He hasn't acknowledged it, he's acting like we aren't brothers and…" she starts as he sits down on the couch. I didn't need him to continue because I understood the message he's trying to get across. It explained his unusual behaviour towards Bree and Chase.

"Adam, of course Bree and Chase care about you. Always have and always will. And I'm sure Chase appreciates you as a brother," I reassure him, but he just shakes his head.

"Then why aren't they talking to me? How do you explain that?" I couldn't believe how blind Adam was. Bree and Chase were the ones being ignored, not Adam.

"What are you talking about? Adam, you've been ignoring them. You need to realize that you're being an asshole, not Chase or Bree!" I yell sharply at him.

As soon as I say it, I immediately regret it. Adam's face radiates both hurt and anger. I screwed up bad. How can I explain this to Bree?

Just as I'm thinking about her, she and Chase appear out of the elevator. Bree was leaning on Chase's shoulder, their hands interlocked. They seemed comfortable together.

I turn back to Adam, who has stood up, still with the mixed emotions of ire and upset across his face.

"Do you know what? That's it! I thought we were family. That we had each other's backs. But, I guess I was wrong!" he shouts, obviously directed at all three of us. He storms out the door, slamming it behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Guilt**

~I don't own Lab Rats~

**Chase's POV:**

"Do you know what? That's it! I thought we were family. That we had each other's backs. But, I guess I was wrong!" he shouts at Leo, although he seemed to be directing it towards me and Bree as well. He storms out the door, slamming it behind him.

Leo, Bree and I stand in shock from what just happened. I've never seen Adam that furious before. Leo probably screwed up talking to him. I had a feeling that Leo wasn't going to smooth things over with Adam.

"Leo, what did you do?!" I question.

Leo doesn't answer immediately, probably processing what I said and thinking of what to say.

"Well… I was asking Adam about his polarity from you, and… I might have called him an asshole," he responds. It explained Adam's reaction. But what I didn't understand was what made Leo say that to Adam.

"He said that you guys were avoiding him. I stood up and said that he wasn't being ignored, you guys were. The word slipped out," he continues. I surprised about the fact that Adam was thinking that we were avoiding him. I understood why Leo snapped at Adam. But I've learned from living with Adam for 16 years is to be careful and patient with him.

"Did he at least say what's wrong before…?" Bree starts, but she didn't need to finish.

"He said that you don't care about him anymore," Leo says. I realized that Bree and I might have been excluding him since the incident without realizing it. I guess we didn't realize that Adam was feeling left out.

"He's especially mad at you, Chase" Leo continues. I'm shocked by this. Why is he mad at me? "He felt that you didn't care about the fact that you and he are truly blood-related. He said that you haven't acknowledged it and acting like you're his brother anymore."

I was slightly hurt. Adam thought that I don't care about him, anymore. He should know that Bree and I'll care about him, for as long as we live. For him to doubt us was upsetting. He should have been open with us, instead of avoiding us.

"What do we do now? Adam's not going speak to any of us anytime soon, and who knows where he is," Bree asks. We stare at Leo, considering he knew Adam the best.

"He probably just went to go see Gianna. Most likely at school," he answers. When he says Gianna, an alarm goes off in my head. I don't know why, but I started to feel nervous. Bree notices my scared expression and asks me what's wrong.

"I remember seeing her somewhere other than school. An unsettling memory that I can't figure out which" I tell them, "Leo, do you have a picture of her?"

Leo takes out his cell phone and pulls up a picture of a girl with jet-black hair, deep green eyes and olive skin, standing with Adam, his arm snaked around her body. I knew that she seemed familiar, so I use my mental database to somehow figure out who the girl was. When I find her in my mental database, I'm astonished by what I find. Leo and Bree obviously wanting to see, I project what I see.

Gianna was one of Douglas' bionics.

She was one of the bionics that was designed to kill Bree and me. She was trying to shoot her heat vision at Bree, but Bree dodges it.

I look over to see Leo's eyes wide and his jaw was dropped. While Bree's face looked blank of emotion.

"I set Adam up with a bionic soldier!" Leo says, astounded by what he did.

Adam was, or going to be, in trouble, and I didn't care about how mad Adam was at me. I need to save my brother.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Kidnapped**

~I don't own Lab Rats~

**Adam's POV:**

I can't stand them anymore, especially Chase and Leo. I thought that Leo was going to defend, but I was clearly mistaken. When he took Bree and Chase's side, I knew that I was officially isolated from my "family". Only Gianna made me feel like I belong somewhere.

When she moved to Mission Creek, I let the drama at home slip away when I'm with her. She was so nice to me when we first met, and is so sweet. Not to mention, she's SO hot! Every boy in school (except Chase, obviously) was eyeing her, but she only cared about me.

After I started to run away from the house, I decided to text her to come to the school. I decided that I needed to tell her about how I feel. I needed to keep my mind off of what just happened.

When I get to the school, I find that she's already there. Her jet-black hair, deep green eyes and olive skin made my heart melt a little. She was wearing a pastel pink silk top and light olive green skinny jeans and sandals. Her jet-black hair was tied up in a perfect bun and had minimal makeup that still made me look at those gorgeous green eyes. She notices me and smiles at me, which made my heart melt even more.

"There you are, Adam! I was just going to text you…" she started. I stopped by putting my arm over her shoulder. It made me feel more comfortable and calmed my nerves a bit. I need to just tell her.

"Listen, Gianna. We've only known each other for a while. But, I…" I start to say, when my eyes catch her deep green eyes and I trail off and forget what I'm about to say.

"I think I know what your saying, Adam. You think of me as more than just a friend," Gianna finishes for me. It was almost as if she can read my mind. I stutter a bit, trying to reply. But the words weren't coming out. I simply nod to at least confirm her response.

"Adam…" she says. I feel a bit nervous, that she might feel the same way, "I feel the same way."

I smile widely, happy that she feels the same way. I felt that a hug was an order, and embrace her in my arms. She accepts my embrace, unlike Bree did after the incident a few weeks ago. My mind immediately gets me thinking of the rage I experienced not too long ago. I had to let go of Gianna, feeling as if I might squish her with my super strength.

"Are you okay, Adam? You seem… wounded," she said, concerned.

"It's just… I've been having a bit of a feud with my brother and his… girlfriend," I sputter the words out, angry at the last word.

"Bree and Chase?" she asks. She knew about Bree and Chase not being related, but not about our disagreement.

"Yeah," I reply, "They're not treating me like family anymore. They… don't seem to care about me anymore."

"Adam, it'll be okay. I've fought with my siblings on numerous occasions and we've made me. I'm sure you will, too. Now, how 'bout another hug?" she reassures me. Not wanting to say no, it was my turn to accept her embrace. Her head against my shoulder, making my anger disappear.

I notice that she was reaching for something. I ignore it. But I realize that they were bionic handcuffs, like the ones I saw in the lab. Before I can react, she puts them on my wrists. I look to find her face with an evil smirk.

At the corner of my eye, I notice Leo, Bree and Chase rushing towards me and Gianna. Before they get close enough, they and the school disappear before me. I feel like I'm falling and end up on the ground of some warehouse. I try to get up, but a force was keeping me do.

"Keep him under restraint, John. We can't afford to lose another one," Gianna says to a boy with blonde hair and something escaping his hands. I realize it's a force field that's keeping me from standing up. The bionic handcuffs were blocking my bionics, so I couldn't use my super strengh to break free. I look over to Gianna, no longer wearing pink, but wearing a mission suit similar to Bree's. The only difference was that the logo with the three red rings was missing.

"Get comfortable, Adam. You'll be here for a while," she says to me before I felt my mind slipping away.


End file.
